


Blue Panties

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And smuty, But also not, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, blue panties, its fluffy, its okay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: Tumblr user said: Ask time! I’m in the mood for something with dark Tony, maybe possessive Tony? Dubcon and noncon are both thoroughly enjoyed and I’m really not that picky! Think you can cook something up? Please please please!





	Blue Panties

So beautiful. Peter looks so beautiful and delicious in his tight, tight blue panties. He’s sleeping in Tony’s bed with his hands tied behind his back. Tony walks around the bed and looks at Peter’s sleeping face. Tony crouches down and watches Peter sleep.

“How can someone be so pretty?”

He stands up and starts to unbutton his shirt. He slides it off his shoulders and throws it in the corner of the room next to Peter’s clothes.

Before they were in Tony’s room, Tony was stopping a bank robbery when Peter came out of nowhere and started to help him. Tony kept telling him to go back home, but he didn’t and then Peter got punched by one of the bank robbers, a superhuman, and was knocked out cold. 

Tony had to fight all of them by himself and he dragged Peter back to the Stark Tower. He set him on the bed and waited for some time before he realized something. He didn’t want Peter to wear dirty clothes on his bed, so Tony took them off and revealed the blue panties that fit Peter so well.

Now Tony was sliding off his pants and throwing them in the corner. He walks to the bedroom door and locked it so no one would walk in. Tony turns around and crawls on the bed towards Peter. Peter mumbles a little but he doesn’t move too much. Tony slowly and gently grabs Peter’s shoulder and flips him over so he’s laying on his stomach, back towards Tony. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s soft voice comes out slowly and he lifts his head. He looks around confused and lays his head back onto the pillow. 

Tony slides Peter’s panties off and puts them in his nightstand. In his drawer, he grabs a condom and puts it on and a small clear bottle of lube and squirts some on his fingers.

He moves back over to Peter and leans down while kissing his shoulder and back. As he sucks a mark on Peter’s neck, the teen moans, causing blood to travel to Tony’s member. He shivers and continues to mark Peter up and down his body. 

Finally, he places his fingers at Peter’s entrance and pushes one into surprisingly find it already prepared. He smiles down at the still sleeping teen and starts to thrust his fingers.

Peter’s eyes open and he looks over his shoulder at Tony with a confused look. Tony stares at the teen as he thrust harder and deeper into Peter, causing a low groan every time he hits his prostate.

“Wha- what are you d- doing? W- Why…?” 

Tony doesn’t say anything back to him. He stares at him while he pulls his fingers out and Peter whines. Tony grabs hold of the teen’s hips and pulls him up so that his head is in the pillow and his ass is in the air. Peter tries to pull away but Tony holds him still. He lines up his hard cock with Peter’s entrance and pushes in slowly. Peter squirms, fully awake now, and keeps trying to pull away from him. The billionaire leans down and drapes himself over Peter. He thrust in harder and causes Peter to groan in pain and in bliss. He keeps a steady pace as he kisses the teens neck. 

“Mr. St- Stark I can’t… I can’t…”

“Come on baby, hold it for me.” From Mr. Stark’s voice, Peter gasp and shudders. The deep raspy voice is only one of the things the boy actually loves about Mr. Stark. He turns his head and the man from over his shoulder. They make out as Tony pushes in deeper and hits his prostate again and again. They pull apart and the boy drops his head onto the pillow.

“Tony…” The sweet voice echos in Tony’s head and he closes his eyes. He wraps his arm around the boy and grabs onto Peter’s cock. With his thrust, he pumps his fist and bites onto his boy’s shoulder.

“Say it again.” He thrust and jerks Peter off faster.

“T- Tony…” The boy arches his back and moans as Tony rock their bodies back and forth. He fists some of the sheets and groans again.

“Again.” Tony bites down harder now on Peter’s shoulder, causing the boy to whimper. He flicks one of the teen’s nipples and jerks him off with a faster pace.

“TONY! OH MY GOD!”

Peter comes into Tony’s hand and feels the man come inside of the condom. He pulls out of Peter and they lay by one another, panting and trying to catch their breath.

“Why did you do that?” Peter’s doe eyes look up at Tony and the man looks away almost ashamed. He places a hand on the ashamed face and pulls him into a kiss. This one is sweet and loving. They pull away and they stare at one another.

“I don’t know. Something just came over me when I saw you there. I shouldn’t have done that and it can never happen again. It’s wrong. I’m supposed to be protecting you and instead, I’m fucking you.”

“Tony we don’t have to stop this. I love you and I always have. Tonight you just startled me and I didn’t understand what was happening. Before… before I came and tried to help you with the bank thing I was actually at home jerking off and fingering myself to you.”

Tony didn’t look away from his beautiful boy and that causes Peter’s cheeks to flush. He smiles a sad smile at the teen.

“You can’t love me. You’re only a teenager, kid! You don’t know what you want. This is also way illegal.”

“Wrong or not I know I love you. It’s not because I’m a horny teenager. I will always love you.” 

Tony looks away and shakes his head. Peter thinks and then he pounces on Tony. He straddles his hips and leans down to suck the man’s ear lobe while grinding his ass against the now growing erection. 

“Peter, I said no. No more of this.”

Peter sits up and quirks up his eyebrow down at Tony.

“And you really asked for my consent?”

Tony looks up at the boy and then smirks at him. He grabs his hips and pulls him closer.

“You got me there, kid.” He leans up and captures his lips in his. Tony licks Peter’s lips, asking for an entrance, but Peter doesn’t open up. Tony grinds up into the teen and causes Peter to gasp, which Tony takes a chance. They explore each other’s mouth, fighting for dominance until Tony wins. 

Peter raises a little off of Tony and then lowers himself back onto his cock. Both of them groan and pull away from each other.

Peter rises up again and slams himself back down. Tony bites his own lip and grabs onto the teen’s hips, leaving bruises. He thrust his hips up to meet the boy’s pace. He hits Peter’s already torture prostate and Peter moans.

“Oh my god, Tony! I can’t last like this.” 

Tony smiles up at the bouncing boy and shakes his head. 

“That’s okay, kid. Neither can I.”

Peter picks up the pace and soon they’re both coming again. Peter raises himself off and lays down next to Tony.

“Would you like to take a shower with me? Get all this stickiness off of us?”

Peter looks over to Tony and he beams up at him. He quickly hops off the bed but winces once he stands. Tony hurried over and smiles before he starts to laugh.

“What the big idea? Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny, my ass hurts!”

“And it’s gonna hurt for a while. Sorry about that, kid. Oh also, nice blue panties.”

Tony helps Peter to the big bathroom and even though Peter’s in pain, they have another round.

All Tony can say about Peter’s energy is “Damn, kids these days!”


End file.
